Regret
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: Regina doesn't regret much, but there is one thing she does regret. F/F. O/S. Set in Neverland.


**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT! If I did, I'd be much richer than I am now!**

 **AN: This is a birthday gift for my dear friend, FaerieTales4ever, I hope you love it, dearie! Happy Birthday!  
**

She wasn't moving or breathing. Regina clenched her fingers together as both Charmings worked to bring their daughter back from near drowning. Emma coughed and the water in her lungs came back out. She took several deep breaths and Regina could release the one she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Emma, are you alright?" Snow asked her daughter.

Emma had to take a few more breaths before she could answer.

"Fine, Mary Margaret."

Snow hugged her daughter to her in relief. David helped Emma to her feet. She was unsteady and shivering. Regina waved her hands and a blanket appeared around Emma, warming her instantly. They all looked to Regina.

"T-thank you," Emma said.

"Don't mention it. Now maybe we can focus on saving our son," Regina said.

Emma smirked as her heart fluttered hearing 'our son' come from the lips of the former Evil Queen. She shook her head at the feelings that flitted through her body and her mind began to imagine them as a true family. Emma knew that it could never happen as Regina simply could think of her that way.

The ship rocked to and fro as they continued to sail towards the shores of Neverland. Soon after, they docked the ship and proceeded onto dry land. Emma's clothes had dried quickly and under mysterious circumstances that she believed involved another kindness from the former Evil Queen.

Regina followed the Charmings and the pirate ashore. She wasn't happy to have them along with her, but she tolerated them as long as they helped get her son back. Gold had already ditched them doing gods know what. She had the memory of Emma diving into the water flash through her mind again. Her heart had been in her throat when Emma pulled that stunt. She remembered holding her breath as David pulled her onto the ship and her body was so lifeless. Regina felt another pang of worry and had to look at Emma again to reassure herself that she was still there. She knew that whatever she was feeling wouldn't be reciprocated by her son's other mother as she was a hero and she was…well, a former, trying to reform, villain. Not to mention that she was certain that the Savior was straight.

Emma looked back to see Regina staring at her again. Regina turned away after she noticed that Emma caught her staring again. She tried to keep the blush from rising in her cheeks.

Emma walked over to Regina.

"Hey, thanks for the blanket and everything."

"You're welcome. Are you…uh, warm enough?"

"I'm okay. It's not that cold anymore."

Emma shivered slightly. Regina rolled her eyes at the woman's pride before conjuring a jacket to cover her. Emma looked up as the jacket covered her bare arms.

"Uh…thanks…again."

Regina nodded.

"Let's get going. The sooner we find Henry, the sooner we can go home."

"Yeah, I hope he's okay. I'm gonna kill Pan."

"I'll help."

They smiled at each other. The others came back to see what was taking them so long. The moment had passed. They began their journey to rescue their son.

They faced many dangers on the quest to retrieve their son from the clutches of Peter Pan only to have Henry himself give his own heart to the villain. They both ran to him and surrounded him. Regina placed a stasis spell on him so that when they retrieved his heart that he would be okay. After that, she, Emma, and Snow decided to take on Pan once and for all and get Henry's heart back.

Pan had them tied to a tree with the only thing holding them back were their own regrets. They struggled against the rope. Regina then realized that she had only one regret that could save them and their son's lives. She fought hard against the bindings, but knew that it was futile. She was going to have to tell Emma what she felt because her regret had been that from the start. She'd loved the Savior since she'd come to their quaint little town. She put on an extremely strong front to make like she wanted to be mortal enemies with the woman, but nothing could've been further from the truth.

"You know," Regina said, "I may not regret much in my evil past, but there is only one thing that I can think of that I regret most."

Snow and Emma looked at her as she'd spoken. Snow's eyes went wide as she flashed back to the day where she and Charming were set to execute Regina.

"Regina…" Emma started.

"I regret not telling you the truth, Emma," Regina said.

"Truth? What truth?" Emma asked.

Regina swallowed hard.

"I regret not telling you that I'm…uh…in…" Regina started, but was interrupted by Pan's cackling.

"Oh, this is priceless! The Evil Queen is in love!" Pan howled with laughter.

Emma looked at Regina who was a shade of red she'd never seen her turn before. The regal avoided her eyes as she was afraid of finding rejection in them.

"Regina, look at me. Is it true?" Emma asked, "Are you…are you in love….with me?"

Regina didn't look up as she nodded.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

Snow's mouth nearly fell to the ground.

"Gonna catch flies there, princess," Regina muttered.

"I thought you couldn't stand me. I mean, you've tried to kill me!" Emma exclaimed.

Regina seemed to shrink back from the words coming from the blonde's lips.

"I never wanted to kill you, not really. I had wanted to tell you from the start of all this. I just wasn't brave enough. Now that Neal is back, amongst other things, I know that those feelings aren't reciprocated," she said softly as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Emma was speechless. Here was the former Evil Queen professing her love towards her and she'd thought that those feelings she herself had felt could never be returned, but they were.

"Regina…"Emma started as the bindings dropped off them and Regina lunged forward to grab Henry's heart out of Pan's chest.

"Let's go save Henry," Regina said as she held the vital organ in her hand.

Emma and Snow followed her back to where Henry's body was. Regina thrust his heart into his chest and they waited with bated breath as the boy sat up quickly and gasped for breath. They all hugged him tightly.

"Let's go home," Regina said.

They gathered everyone together and headed back towards the Jolly Roger. Emma tried her hardest to corner Regina, but she kept slipping through her hands. It wasn't until they set sail that Emma had finally cornered her in one of the cabins below deck.

"We're going to talk about this," Emma said as she placed her hands on either side of Regina's head.

"There's nothing to talk about. I know you can never care for me as I do for you. Please leave it at that," Regina replied.

"Don't proceed to tell me what I can and cannot feel. Damn it, Regina, I'm in love with you too! Regardless of my past with Neal, which is in the past, I'm in love with you. Yes, a part of me will always love him because he gave me Henry, but I can never love him like that again," she responded.

Regina looked at Emma with tears in her eyes.

"You love me?"She asked as her voice broke with emotion.

"I do."

"How can you love me after all the horrible things I've done?"

"I understand why you did them. It doesn't change my feelings for you. I love you, Regina Mills. Evil and all."

Regina put her hands in Emma's hair and pulled her to her. Their lips brushed softly before Emma deepened the kiss. They were breathless by the time they'd separated.

"What now?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure this out, together."

They smiled at each other again as Emma pulled her in for another breathtaking kiss. Their happily ever after had just begun.


End file.
